<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Started Out As a Mistake by ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832396">What Started Out As a Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde'>ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, idrk how to tag this one so yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so this is kinda like my if they were honest story, but its a little different. I might actually continue this idrk but i will if people want me to. or if i want to because im like so independent. anyways, so basically</p><p>after jackie and hyde's first date they decide to be friends, but they make a terrible mistake</p><p>that summary sounds rly bad ik but yk its fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He is so screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyde drove Jackie home from what he considered a failure of a date. His kiss with her was so unexpected. It was weird, in a good way, at least he thought so. She seemed to have other opinions. Hyde wondered if he made her uncomfortable, right now driving in silence, he was definitely uncomfortable. He felt like he should tell her that he felt something. He knew it would eat him alive, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. A part of him hated himself for this. His thoughts were starting to sound like Forman. He wants to tell her that he felt something, you can’t get any more Forman than that. Plus, what if he didn’t feel anything? He had just told him he was supposed to, but in actuality he felt nothing?</p><p>Hyde forgot he was driving and before he knew it, he was at Jackie’s house. He felt a sense of dread wash over him as he parked the car. He offered to help her with the door, but she refused. He walked her to the door and lightly knocked on the door. </p><p>“Oh. My parents aren’t home.” Jackie mentioned</p><p>“They were here earlier today.”</p><p>“Yeah, no they weren’t. I kinda lied, oops.” Jackie joked to break the tension. It didn’t seem to work because she saw a look of worry and confusion spread across his face. </p><p>“Oh, okay I guess..” Hyde trailed off, he figured it wasn’t his business anyways. But something was telling him that Jackie telling him this could mean something. Like maybe a call for help. </p><p>“Yeah, anyways, thanks for tonight. It was really nice.” Jackie smiled up at him.</p><p>“Yeah right,” Hyde scoffed under his breath, loud enough for Jackie to hear. </p><p>“No seriously, I had a fun time. Friends?” Jackie offered. She couldn’t think of getting over her crush for Hyde that easily. She was kicking herself internally for pulling away from him and telling him she felt nothing. She knew that he was going to brush it off, so she decided to hurt him before he could hurt her. God she was really turning into Hyde. They would be a perfect power couple. </p><p>“Yeah sure, friends.” Hyde begrudgingly agreed. He couldn’t help but feel a sudden, heavy weight on his shoulders as she walked into her house and closed the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day was playing out as most days. Hyde was alone, watching tv, in the basement, on his chair, silently hoping that Jackie wouldn’t walk through the door. </p><p>But of course, as people came and left, Hyde was left alone and he found himself studying the door. Finally the door opened and Jackie waltzed in as a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders as a new one pounced on his chest. He tried to think of ways to get out of talking to her. He knew she’d want to talk about their date, and she was not up for it. </p><p> </p><p>She sat on the seat closest to him and laid her legs to spread along the couch. </p><p>He noticed how smooth they were. Were they always like that? He could imagine how it would feel to rub his hands over her legs. Warm, silky, smooth legs. He began studying her entire body when it dawned on him, she is absolutely perfect. She has no imperfections, she’s gorgeous. </p><p>He knew it was a terrible idea but he thought maybe she would realize how he actually felt. Kinda like closure. </p><p>“Hey, uhm, I had fun… and uhm,” Hyde noticed her confused glare that urged him to go on. “Nevermind,” He said, hoping she would drop it. He shouldn’t have said anything. God what was wrong with him? He never had a problem where he said too much. </p><p>“No continue,” She urged him</p><p>“No, no. It’s fine.” He begged</p><p>“No, Steven. What was it?”</p><p>“I just wanted to say that I kinda enjoyed  yesterday  and uhm maybe you can say things now.” Hyde admitted.</p><p>“Okay, well. I also had fun last night and everything last night. But I just think that maybe we should just be friends.”</p><p>“No, yeah that’s what I was thinking too. I just thought you should know.” Hyde lied. He hated himself so much right now. He thought for sure that she would want a relationship after she knew he had felt something as well. </p><p> </p><p>The very next morning, Hyde woke up feeling peculiar. He was clearly suffering a massive hangover and he prepared to sleep the whole day away. But when he turned on his side, the girl laying next to him, fast asleep was in his arms. He was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starting to Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie woke up feeling warm and refreshed. She rubbed her eyes to help adjust with the bright morning light. She sat up as she felt the arms around her waist fall. Jackie was left feeling confused, but then took in her surroundings. She was in a foreign room. It definitely wasn’t her cute, pink bedroom. Instead it was scary and lacking any sort of color. She debated this being a weird dream, but that thought quickly faded as she looked to see who was next to her. </p><p>“Crap,” Jackie thought out loud</p><p>Steven Hyde was sleeping next to her, with his hands around her waist, both naked, and hungover. The second she started contemplating how this could possibly get any worse, her head began to ache. It was a sharp throb that made her want to die. She was never getting drunk ever again. Jackie decided to try to relieve the pain by sleeping. It was the only thing she knew how to do in a time like this. </p><p>The next time Jackie woke up, Hyde had apparently woken up as well. She stirred in her sleep pretending that this was her first time at waking up. Thankfully Hyde didn’t suspect anything, however that’s not much of a surprise, Jackie’s good at faking a lot of things. </p><p>Hyde stared at Jackie in the eyes, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he backed up far away from her, so his back was touching the wall. </p><p>“Uhm, so I should go…” Jackie said awkwardly</p><p>“Yeah, man that’s cool.” Hyde replied. </p><p>Hyde stared up at the ceiling while Jackie got dressed in less than a minute to make things more comfortable. </p><p>As Jackie was walking out the door, she turned back to Hyde and told him, </p><p>“This never happened.” and she walked out. </p><p>Hyde secretly wanted this to start something. He couldn’t help but feel more lonely now that she was gone. God he definitely screwed everything up. How did he even get like this? How did this things with Jackie even start? Hyde couldn’t remember anything. All he knew was that he had never slept so well before. And with Jackie it felt comfortable, and she smelled amazing. He wanted to hold her in his arms again, he wanted to be able to kiss her and touch her, he wanted to talk with her and laugh with her and share their inside jokes with her. He wanted to be with her, but she didn’t want to be with him. </p><p> </p><p>As the day continued, Hyde found himself eyeing the door from his chair in hopes that Jackie will come. He’s started remembering bits and pieces from the night before, and it wasn’t all that good. All he remembers is Jackie drunkenly ranting about why she and Steven would never work, and that somehow ended with her waking up in his bed. He really wanted to remember last night, considering it would probably be the closest to a relationship he and Jackie would ever have. </p><p>Hyde watched the door for hours, but only the boring people walked through. Jackie never came. Was she not coming on purpose? Was she avoiding him? </p><p>Hyde decided to clear his mind by going to the only place that made him not think. He ignored the subtle remarks asking where he was off to and he grabbed his stash and walked out the door. </p><p>Hyde got to the water tower around dusk and suddenly, Hyde was thankful for his jacket. </p><p>He climbed up to the top only to find Jackie sitting in a ball with a tearstained face, shivering while rubbing her legs trying to keep herself warm. </p><p>“Jackie? What are you doing up here?”</p><p>He got no response. So, instead Hyde sat down next to her in a way to comfort her. </p><p>They sat in awkward silence for about ten minutes before Hyde broke the ice. </p><p>“So, why are you up here exactly?”</p><p>“Why not.” She responded. She had stopped shivering which was good but now she was staring off into space trying to be zen. </p><p>“Look Jackie, I’m sorry for last night. I know you didn’t want it to happen and I’m sorry for putting you in that position.”</p><p>Jackie gave him a shocked and confused expression. </p><p>“You’re sorry? Why are you sorry? Don’t you remember what happened?” Jackie said to him with a bewildered gaze.</p><p>Hyde shook his head ‘no’ in response.</p><p>“Oh, well that makes sense.”</p><p>“Wait, what happened last night?” Hyde asked, now slightly scared. What had happened between them that caused Jackie to run away in the freezing cold in only a dress just to be alone?</p><p>“I’m not telling you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you’ll hate me.”</p><p>“Trust me Jackie, I doubt it.”</p><p>“No.” Jackie responded to him firmly</p><p>“Okay, fine. Will you at least tell me one thing that happened?”</p><p>“Sure. Okay so, after we had agreed to be friends, you for some reason kissed me and I yelled at you and told you how horrible you would be as a boyfriend. So yeah, that’s one thing.”</p><p>“Jackie that was literally the only thing that I remembered. Tell me something I don’t know.”</p><p>“No. You should have been more specific.”</p><p>“Please?” Hyde pretended to beg. He mocked Jackie by pouting his lips. </p><p>Jackie couldn’t help but laugh, “No.”</p><p>“Pretty please?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re no fun.” Hyde told her. </p><p>“I know.” Jackie said, unbothered. </p><p>Jackie stared at him for a while before making her exit. Hyde watched her go down the ladder as he sat on the cold steel of the water tower. As she made herself lost from Hyde in the tree, Hyde couldn’t help but feel helpless. He needed to know what had happened that made her like this. He felt his heart sink as he remembered back to that night when Jackie was screaming at him and telling him that she didn’t deserve him because he was a worthless orphan child. Conveniently, Hyde remembered his stash that he brought. He was going to need this tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did!<br/>I feel like Jackie would be the type of person to know someone's vulnerability and want to hurt them with it.<br/>Some people probably find this to be toxic, but i think it gives personality</p><p>So, please give me some suggestions or just reviews, I love reading your comments!</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Retracing Your Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was never going to end. Jackie couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Hyde’s head. He could have remembered everything, and then he’d hate her. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, or why she was pushing him away, but she didn’t want things to get complicated with him. She just wanted to casually date, and when that didn’t work she wanted to be friends. But now, everything was so messed up. He probably feels terrible and it was all her fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jackie was learning about the louisiana purchase, her mind went completely elsewhere. She needed to talk to Steven to see if he remembered anything. All she could do was wait and pray that he didn’t remember. Jackie would do anything to take back that night, she would cut off her own hand if it means that, that night never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s thoughts were interrupted by her nosy teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Burkhart, care to give us your insight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Jackie sat up straight, was she thinking out loud? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are Miss Burkhart, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, sorry could you just repeat the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. What impact did the Louisiana purchase have on the buildup to the civil war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, I’m sorry I don’t know.” Jackie scrunched her face up in embarrassment and silently begged him to leave her alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Well now, you looked deep in thought. Surely you must know it, you are indeed a genius if you don’t even need to have your textbook open on your desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked down at her empty desk and stared back at her teacher, She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was sure she looked ridiculous. She could feel her face getting hot as she tried to avoid his demeaning eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re too smart for this class, why don’t you leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Jackie responded sheepishly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, please participate with the class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that, I don’t have my book with me. Can I go get it, it’s in my locker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teacher didn’t answer, instead just stood there glaring at her disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you may go, but see me after class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie immediately bolted up and practically ran out the door to her locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie replayed the last of the teacher’s words in her hands. Jackie contemplated just ditching, but all her stuff was there. Jackie decided to risk getting in greater trouble, and she decided to flee the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran down the hall and made it to the top of the stairs. She ran so fast, she couldn’t even feel her own feet. She finally made it outside to the parking lot and was startled when she ran into Steven’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie?” Hyde asked confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Jackie exclaimed awkwardly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ditching class.” Jackie said in a loud whisper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.. why are you running?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I thought they’d run after me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Wait, why are you ditching?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My teacher yelled at me and I don’t like him. I left my stuff in there but it’s okay, I feel so alive!” Jackie was practically jumping up and down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, Jackie, are you okay?” Hyde asked, growing mildly concerned. Why was she acting like this? Did she do something, did she find his stash somehow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you doing here?” Jackie interrogated him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I left, I don’t know why I’m still showing up to class anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Let’s ditch together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, no. You do not ditch and I’m not going with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? And I do too ditch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t and you’re not starting. Now what teacher is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The teacher who yelled at you,” Hyde said with a judgmental expression that laughed at her stupidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! Mr Jenkins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that guy’s an ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and not a pretty one.” Jackie said, not noticing Hyde’s stunned expression</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. I’ll let you ditch just this one because he sucks, but this is the only time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Jackie mocked his fatherly tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, so let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed and Jackie and Hyde were eating leftover fries from the Hub at the water tower. It wasn’t dark yet, but it was getting close. They sat in awkward silence as Hyde contemplated bringing up last night. Of course he remembered everything now and he desperately wanted to talk about it, but Jackie clearly was avoiding that fun topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this was fun.” Jackie said, breaking the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you ever remember what happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not really,” Hyde lied, he decided to spare her the pain. He saw a huge rush of relief flow over her worried face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna know what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, then I should probably get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie innocently placed a hand on his arm and wished him goodnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde watched her go down the ladder the second time, and soon Hyde found him kicking himself for not being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyde got home, he found himself stuck in a casual routine of eating and watching tv. Occasionally, he would dip into his stash, but lately, that just made him feel weirder, and more tense, which was odd, because the whole purpose of weed is to make you relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what Hyde did, all he could think about was Jackie. He dug himself into the deepest hole known to man and had no way of escaping. He was obsessing over a girl who thought he was a worthless piece of shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde remembered that entire night so perfectly now. It started off fine, mildly awkward, but it was decent. But then it escalated. All because Hyde had to open his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He told her how he felt and at first Jackie was kind and humble, but after he kissed her, all hell broke loose. The worst part was he didn’t know why she was so upset. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just when it couldn’t possibly get any worse, Hyde had to be like Forman and ruin it even more. Instead of accepting defeat, Hyde in a brilliant moment of word association told her he loved her. He didn’t even love her. They went out on one awkward date that had ended terribly, and he told her he loved her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she had freaked out, he would too, if Jackie had done what he did, he would have ran so far away so nobody could ever find him. And that’s what Jackie tried to do, except Hyde stopped her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reflecting on it, Hyde was the biggest dick, but in the moment, he was the one in the right. He practically begged her for a simple goodbye kiss. That’s all he had wanted, just simple closure. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, Hyde didn’t know why she had agreed to that kiss, but it was the worst mistake of his life. He just wanted closure and instead he got an empty hole in his chest that can only be healed with Jackie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The in-between is messy. He doesn’t know what it was, but after he kissed her, he had this undying desire to kiss her again. He was scared, so naturally, he backed off. He was surprised to feel Jackie pinning him against the wall and attacking him with her lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the rest was history. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I know I posted this chapter a little late, but i have an excuse<br/>My school is being really stupid this year with midterms, and are being weirdly strict about it,<br/>so basically, i've been stressed with school and personal life, and i play basketball, and right now i'm doing three times the normal amount i usually do<br/>so yeah things have been kinda chaotic</p><p>but anyways, i hope you guys liked this chapter!<br/>i'm kinda thinking of ending my old chicago story with an actual ending<br/>idk i hate how i ended it, i feel like i basically abandoned it<br/>but i already wrote out the last chapter and everything, and to be honest, im not that proud of it<br/>i mean it's not terrible, its just not a lot happens, and my heart wasn't really in it<br/>idk let me know what you guys think i should do</p><p>anywho, let me know if you liked this chapter, please review i love reading them!<br/>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days had passed since Jackie’s second encounter with Hyde at the water tower, and to be honest, she was so stressed. She knew that at any moment he could remember, and she knew he wouldn’t tell her, so she’d have to learn to deal with not knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not knowing was the worst part. She hated the thought that he could be out hating her, she hated what she said to him, how she probably made him feel used and helpless. She wanted to take back everything from that night, but she couldn’t, so she’d have to face her fears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days of waiting for Hyde to make the first move, and it was three days of endless torture. She doesn’t know why he would ever make the first move, it’s Steven Hyde of all people, he probably doesn’t even care anymore. He probably got over it, like immediately. Hyde’s not the type of person to dwell on feelings, so Jackie really needed to get over herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie debated talking to Donna about it. She would probably be weirdly defensive and grossed out, plus it’s a total invasion of Steven’s privacy, so she decided against it. She needed to talk to someone, not talking was going to kill her before anything else. She knew Hyde didn’t want to talk about it, but maybe it would allow for her to stop worrying about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a week, Jackie decided to face her fears and go back to the basement. She’d avoided Steven all week, and now she was willing to talk. Only if he wanted to of course, and if maybe he felt something then maybe something like a relationship could evolve. Jackie knew she was setting way too high of expectations, expectations that Steven wouldn’t even be willing to meet, but she would just see how it goes. And you never know, maybe she could make him fall in love with her. No matter how wrong it was, it just felt right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie opened the basement door to find herself disappointed. She had hoped to conveniently catch Steven alone, but today of all days was when literally everyone decided to stop by. Jackie found herself wanting to sit near Steven, to sit on his lap and it not be weird, but alas, she was forced to sit next to Eric and Donna on the couch. Fortunately, it was the seat closest to Steven, so she could still vaguely smell his husky scent. Something had obviously happened to her since that night, and she couldn’t stop it. She was falling for him, meanwhile he was trying to forget her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, that’s why it delightfully surprised her when Steven asked, “Hey, what’s up? Where you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s eyes met his face, zoomed in on the tv. It wasn’t any sort of romantic gesture, but it showed he cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhm, well I had cheer and stuff.” Jackie lied. She actually was probably going to get kicked off the team due to not showing up for a single practice in a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s convenient.” Donna smirked, “Because, some cheer friend of yours, Kathy or whatever, was asking about you, and she was wondering where you’ve been all week.” Donna caught her in a lie and she knew exactly what it was. It was so obvious that her and Hyde’s date hadn’t gone like she’d hoped, considering she hasn’t said a word about it, and they’re not together, and she’s been avoiding him while acting all depressed and lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did she now?” Jackie was going to kill Kathy. She could feel Steven’s confused eyes glaring down on her, this couldn’t get worse, “yeah well, i just lied because we were having family troubles, and I couldn’t let anyone know.” that wasn’t technically all a lie. She did have family issues and he reputation would always be at stake if people found out, but that’s not why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What family problems would you have Jackie?” Michael stupidly asked, “I mean your mom is smoking hot and your dad is filthy rich. It’s like a paradise if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie rolled her eyes, she didn’t have enough patience to deal with Michael’s idiocrasy anymore and judging from Steven’s glare and eye roll, he didn’t either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I’m off. Gotta go to work,” Hyde announced before leaving his chair as well as the basement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie knew how suspicious it would be to leave right now, especially with Donna constantly asking about her date with Steven, but now would be a more perfect time than ever to get him alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, inevitably, Jackie made up a dumb excuse about the mall and caught up to Steven about to get in his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven wait!” Jackie shouted for him, catching his attention. He turned around to see Jackie catching up to him, out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you chase me down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jackie answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I gotta go to work, so could you let me go?” Hyde desperately wanted to get out of this conversation. He knew this is exactly what would happen. She’s been nagging on him for answers and when she started avoiding him, he started getting kinda concerned. But after seeing her little show in the basement and then her chasing him, he suddenly wished for her to avoid him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go with you?” Jackie asked hopeful, she knew if Steven felt the same, he’d say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She wasn’t really expecting that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie pondered for a reasonable explanation before settling on the classic mall excuse, “Well, I’m going to the mall and I don’t have a car and it’s walking distance from your work.” Hopefully he would buy that. No mall is walking distance to a random old shack in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, where?” Well, clearly he wasn’t as dumb as she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, not far, just can you please take me?” Jackie pouted knowing he could never resist her unforgiving charm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hyde said forcefully before walking her to the passenger side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip had been mostly silent and Hyde prayed that she wouldn’t bring up the one night stand, but of course it’s Jackie, so eventually, she had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, have you remembered anything else?” She asked, only seven minutes into the car ride, he should know, he counted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde rolled his eyes in exasperation, “No Jackie I’m not talking about this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jackie was offended, she was delightful, why wouldn’t he want to talk about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Jackie demanded an explanation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could tell her without telling her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Hyde said much more sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, it took his forceful words for Jackie to understand. He did remember and now he hated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you remembered?” She told him more than asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde answered her with a slight shrug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Steven look, I know you hate me for that night and I’m sorry, but it could honestly have been worse.” Jackie joked, trying to lighten the mood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?” Jackie asked, genuinely surprised</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean when I remembered I honestly thought you hated me and I wanted to make it up to you. But then I remembered about what you said and I told myself that none of this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you, so I guess I was kinda mad at you, but I didn’t hate you.” Hyde confessed. He had never been so honest with her before. With anyone nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie was in complete shock, she didn’t know what to say. She had been rehearsing what she’d say when he did remember, but suddenly it all felt like too much. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, she wanted to tell him that she liked him, like really liked him, but she knew that’d cause more harm than good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna say anything?” Hyde asked, he felt the atmosphere get much more awkward and now he was kicking himself for basically telling her this was all her fault. It wasn’t all her fault, he was the one who kissed her in the first place, both times. And when they had sex, it wasn’t like he didn’t stop it. Not once did he question if he should be doing this, because it felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really know what to say.” Jackie said, chuckling at the awkward situation. “I guess, thanks for letting me know.” Jackie forced an awkward smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyde responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, friends?” Jackie offered, after receiving a skeptical look from Hyde she felt compelled to clarify, “Like actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay, <em>friends</em>.” Why did Hyde hate that word so much. And right when he was starting to get over his small crush for her, it all came roaring back. Why did he have the worst timing? He felt the small tear in his chest as he agreed to being strictly friends and it only progressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you drop me off?” Jackie asked, sensing the tension, ignoring her mall excuse and just wanting to be at home to cry to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Hyde agreed and drove her home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this!<br/>It felt kinda weird writing this because I feel like I kinda just jumped from Hyde being enamored with her to Hyde hating her, but like i understand it, i just hope you guys will<br/>Okay so I loved this chapter, not really a lot happens obviously, but I feel like a lot is revealed, and this is kinda the turning point in their relationship, I'm really excited for the next chapters<br/>I did originally plan on making this a short story, but honestly, I know myself, and I don't really see that happening anymore, so buckle up ig. <br/>i'm honestly not that surprised, i can never write a short story, it's always a one-shot or like 20 chapters lol</p><p>anyways, thanks for reading! i plan on trying to update chapters sooner, once midterms are over for me, and i'm in christmas break, i'll have much more time, so i'll probably get back on schedule with this. </p><p>So yeah, please comment! I love reading them!<br/>And please give me feedback/suggestions, positive or negative, i'll take anything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is This It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so i scrapped the last chapter. </p><p>I told myself I wouldn't let myself get too seriously political, but of course I did, so I'm fixing it. </p><p>Just imagine the last chapter 5 didn't happen, and if you're wondering, no this will not change any future plot points :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weeks had passed since Jackie and Hyde’s solemn agreement to be friends, and nothing was progressing. She had wanted to be friends, to talk to him like she does Donna but whenever she sees him she freezes. She’s never been this insecure talking to a guy, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried spending her time in cheer, but that just seemed to drain her energy, so Jackie turned to shopping. It had always worked in the past, but for some reason it just felt like a burden to her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her motivation was slowly deteriorating and it was practically eating her alive. And the one person she knew would understand, she was avoiding at all costs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie didn’t understand how a simple crush could suck the life out of her, but Steven Hyde managed to do it. Jackie hated living in an endless cycle of confusion and exhaustion, and she knew the only way she was going to get over this was by talking to him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie took her time walking down the basement stairs, silently hoping the basement would be packed, but of course she’s just that unlucky, she caught Steven sitting in his chair alone and simply watching tv. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and his eyes met her eyes. To her it felt like he was glaring at her with hatred and annoyance, but to him it felt like an awkward greeting. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon his eyes drifted back to the tv and he grunted and quietly murmured something about Donna not being there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking for Donna.” Jackie responded and felt him stare back at her through his glasses, so she sat down on the couch next to him hoping to talk to him in a comfortable, casual manner. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde only responded with a grunt and avoided the conversation he knew she was begging to have. He subtly turned his body slightly further away from her, hoping she’d get the hint. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But, whether she didn’t get it or she just ignored it, Jackie continued to say, “Steven I’ve been thinking,...” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde breathed out a breath of exhaustion, but turned to her, allowing her to continue. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Hyde played dumb, hoping she would just say it and Hyde could simply agree and she’d leave him alone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie sighed and struggled for words, “Look Steven...when we agreed to be friends, I was kinda hoping that maybe that meant we could actually be friends. Like, I wanna talk to you and hang out with you, but I can’t because it’s too hard, but now I’m thinking I shouldn’t have come here in the first place, I mean you obviously don’t care and you don’t wanna talk to me, but I just really need a friend, and I really need that friend to be you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde was taken aback from her words. She was obviously looking for comfort but he didn’t know how to give that to her. He’s never had to comfort anyone before, unless you count Hyde taking Jackie to prom, but that had a weird ending that Hyde hoped would not repeat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde took Jackie’s hands and held them while gently rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb to soothe her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, I don’t know how to be a friend. Like I don’t know how to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend. I don’t know how to be Donna or any of your cheer friends, so I don’t know what you want from me.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie felt herself getting flushed and she forced herself to hold back the tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven I don’t want you to be like Donna. I mean I thought I did at first but now I know that I want you to be you. I want you to make me laugh, I want you to tell me about your conspiracy theories, I want you and me to have inside jokes that nobody else understands, I want to be able to hang out with you and it not be weird, I wanna go to the movies, I just want things to be normal and for you to be you.” Jackie didn’t fight it anymore and let the tears roll down her hot face. She closed her eyes and sobbed as she felt Hyde softly brush away her tears. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, who smiled back even though he looked scared. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, what are you saying?” Hyde felt his heart begin to race because if she was saying what he was hoping then that means that Jackie has feelings for him, like the same feelings he had, the ones he had been repressing for weeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Steven I’m saying that I shouldn’t have said I didn’t feel anything in that one kiss because I did, but I guess I was scared, so I screwed everything up and now it’s all complicated but it doesn’t matter because Steven I can guarantee that I want to be with you. Not friends or anything like that, but like really with you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie I wanna be with you too.” Hyde felt uncomfortable at the immediate reaction of joy that overwhelmed Jackie as she jumped onto him and hugged him and sank her head into the crook of her neck. He knew he’d probably regret this in the future, but no matter how badly he wanted to, it wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie listen to me. I want to be with you, but we can’t. At least, I can’t.” He saw her face of excitement quickly dissipate into a look of disappointment. “Jackie, I want to be with you, I do, I really do. But there’s a lot going on, and I need to pay the bills and it’s actually harder with Bud around, I don’t have the time to be your boyfriend. I also don’t have the money, or the capability. I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship, I don’t do that. And I wanted one with you, but then when I heard you say the words, everything became too real. Jackie you deserve better. You deserve someone who can financially support you and you deserve someone who knows how to be a boyfriend, and someone who will love you and cherish you more than I can. Jackie I’m sorry, but I just can’t be your boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyde had never confessed something so great to her, or to anyone nonetheless. He just confessed his greatest insecurity and instead of feeling relieved, he felt immediate regret. It wasn’t so much because of what he said but more of Jackie’s reaction. She just stared at him for a few moments with a look of confusion and disappointment. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen, she looked miserable, and Hyde hated knowing that it was him that was causing it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaining acceptance, Jackie finally stood up and made her exit, not saying a single word to Hyde. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I hope this chapter made since, also if you're wondering no this does not follow after the last previous chapter, I actually scrapped that chapter. </p><p>Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, I think I'm going to start uploading weekly instead of daily to help with stress, but yeah. </p><p>Anywho, please comment I love reading them! </p><p>Thanks guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Already Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days had gone by since Hyde saw Jackie in the basement. He was really kicking himself for screwing up this royally. She did exactly what he had been wanting her to do, and he turned her down, as if he deserved better. Well, if the past few days taught Hyde anything, it was that he didn’t deserve her and he didn’t deserve anyone, because he always manages to screw everything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde spent his Friday night doing the same thing he’d always been doing, sulking in silence, watching the door hoping for a particular brunette to walk through the door. He desperately needed to talk to her, to tell her how stupid he was and to tell her how sorry he was and that he needs her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she finally did show up, she was not alone. She wasn’t with Donna or Fez, but instead she was with Kelso. He had his arm draped around her shoulders indicating to Hyde that she moved on. It wasn’t so much that she moved on, but she moved on with Kelso. Proving that Hyde was merely an obstacle for his and Jackie’s stupid love story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde’s eyes met Jackie’s and Jackie felt a sense of cold disgust. She walked over to the couch after receiving a lousy “hey” from Hyde, followed by Kelso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the seat closest to Hyde and she placed Kelso’s hand on her thigh making Hyde want to scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” She innocently asked, totally oblivious to what she was doing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-” Jackie was about to begin a sentence but was cut off by Hyde leaving the room and going up the stairs to the kitchen followed by Jackie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the top of the steps, Jackie tapped his shoulder quite aggressively, forcing him to turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was kinda rude.” Jackie scolded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Hyde rolled his eyes and walked into the Forman living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven! Steven! Talk to me Steven!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie finally gained his attention just two steps behind the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that about down there?” Hyde demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. Don’t play all innocent, you know what you were doing. You were parading Kelso around my face just to make me mad! I thought you were past your shallow phase Jackie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you rejected me the other night, I have every right to be with whoever I want! And I happen to realize that me and Michael may have a history, but that’s in the past, he’s changed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God Jackie, I thought you were smarter than this. It’s bullshit, he hasn’t changed, you know he’s just gonna end up hurting you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What so it’s only okay when you hurt me? And I should give you a second chance after you hurt me, why because it’s you? Steven, you are such a hypocrite! I just wish once you could be happy for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, it’s not a matter of jealousy. It’s a matter of stupidity. He’s gonna hurt you again, and second of all, when have I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally two nights ago you idiot! I poured my heart out and you stomped on it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just preventing myself from hurting you in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you have hurt me? You’re in control of yourself Steven, you can stop yourself from hurting me on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how but I know I would. And I can’t promise you that I won’t because then when I eventually did hurt you, you will have seen that you basically wasted your time and energy on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God again with the stupid trust issues! Why can’t you just let things be the way they are without worrying about if you’ll hurt me or not, and just not hurt me! It’s honestly Steven, it’s not that hard to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot harder than it sounds. How am I supposed to pretend everything is okay when I constantly have this mental block making me worry about every stupid thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but the sooner you figure it out the sooner you’ll be. I just hope it’s not too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie left the now silent room to Hyde replaying that conversation over in his mind. He walked over to the couch and sat down, pondering what the hell Jackie meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he couldn’t win. No matter what he did, he always managed to make things worse. He was really turning into Forman and Hyde hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyde knew that she was with Kelso now, even though he didn’t know why. He knew his chances with Jackie were basically over, and he knew that Jackie was going to fall in love with Kelso again, and that he would basically become obsolete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured that he just needed to wait for this to pass and get over Jackie, because it clearly was going nowhere. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He stopped in his place when he saw Jackie through the window standing by the Vista Cruiser, sobbing into her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His immediate reaction was to go to her, but he stopped himself. He knew he couldn’t, it wasn’t his place. It was Kelso’s place now. And he hated that. He hated that it was now Kelso comforting Jackie after Hyde did something stupid instead of the other way around. He hated seeing her cry and he hated knowing that he was the reason why. Most of all he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, Jackie was continuing to sob as she saw Kelso approach, completely ruining her plan. She turned to the kitchen to see Hyde walking back into the living room, he didn’t even care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jackie, what’s up?” Kelso enthusiastically asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, our plan’s not working.” Jackie said gloomily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you know what would make Hyde jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie looked at Kelso with a skeptical look, urging him to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doin’ it!” Kelso exclaimed, immediately receiving a slap on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that after we had that little fight in the living room that he’d feel guilty and he’d come comfort me when he saw me cry. But I guess not, I guess he just doesn’t care anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey well, you’ll always have me you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Michael.” Jackie hugged Kelso tightly and he hugged her back, not wanting to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know Hyde’s bed is right downstairs”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Jackie complained and smacked him in disgust</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kelso retaliated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just ask Donna? She’s typically good with relationship type stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah or you could just get over Hyde. I mean he obviously doesn’t care about you, maybe you should just give up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know he cares about me. He just needs to get over his stupid childhood trust issues and be with me. I mean think about it, our story is literally perfect, we would have the best relationship, I just need him to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but in the meantime…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackie rolled her eyes and walked away. Donna would know what to do, hopefully. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys I'm really sorry for this chapter delay, I've been stuck with writer's block and I haven't really been feeling myself. </p><p>It felt kinda weird writing this story but I still really liked it. </p><p>I have a few more story ideas as one-shots, I usually do better with those anyway, I'm just hesitant because I don't want to stop prioritizing this. </p><p>Let me know if you guys liked this, any feedback is warranted!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so this story in particular is really short. <br/>at least this chapter is, idk if i'll continue, let me know if i should. <br/>i kinda just thought of this randomly, which is kinda a problem bc im like rly self conscience abt this and im kinda scared </p><p>also to whom it may concern, if you are a real life friend of mine reading this in real life, please dont. unless u want to compliment me, but other than that, no reading. </p><p>anyways if i do make this a multichapter thingy, which i probably will idk, i'll probably make the chapters longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>